More Than Sorry
by Stultus Stulta Loquitur
Summary: This story isn't really a crossover... it is a Dragons In Our Midst story, but there isn't a category for this. When Billy dies, Bonnie, Walter and Hannah are faced with hard times. Can they make it through?


Chapter 1: 

Billy 

Billy was sitting in his room, thinking about how nothing had gone right in the last few days. 'Hannah has been kid-napped and taken miles away... and I can't go to help her because it IS a trap. All of our friends and family have been hurt, and I can't do anything.' he thought as he sat down. 'This is all Joe's fault, he didn't have to trust David...' 

Billy knew that there was danger... he had the gift to sense it... but who was in danger? Bonnie... Walter... Hannah... Clefspeare... Hartanna? Or was it himself? He tried to ignore it, but it was blaring 'DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!'. He knew that his sense was always right, but couldn't bring himself to get off the bed. 'If I don't get up, I'll be easy prey for a dragon slayer...' So he sat up and headed toward the door. His hand was inches from the door knob... when it suddenly flew away. Billy knew that this was not a good sign... he was SUPPOSE TO be home ALONE. He glanced upward, only to see Joe, the person he despised more than anyone... perhaps even David, Devin and Morgan. It was all Joe's fault... his fault his loved ones were hurt... his fault Hannah was so far away. 

"Hello, Billy," Joe said, "why don't you invite me in." 

"Where? The house? OH! Wait! You're all ready in the house! Well, you can't come in my room..." 

"Well, how could a DEAD man keep me from entering?" asked Joe, with an evil twinkle in his eye. 

Billy's eyes grew huge. Joe wouldn't do that... would he? And why did he want in his room so badly? Then it hit him... the Candlestone. It was in a case in his room, the key to the case on his necklace. Joe was helping the Force of Three! Billy knew he was helping David... but Devin and Morgan? Joe had got himself in DEEP... 

Joe pulled out a gun and pointed it to his head. "Any last words?" 

"Bonnie will get you for this... the Force of Three will pay." 

"The Force of Four." he said, and pulled the trigger. Billy collapsed and lay breathless. Joe stooped down and collected the key off of Billy's necklace. He walked over to the box and opened it. He grabbed the stone and ran off. 

When Billy's mother, sisters and Bonnie got home, they called "Billy!" but they got no answer. They all went to his room and saw him. There was blood everywhere. They all began to cry... for Billy and for the Dragons. 

Chapter 2: 

Bonnie 

Bonnie wiped the tears from her eyes. Billy was really gone... and the story of his death may never be told... and the prophecy will never be fulfilled. She searched his room and found that the Candlestone was gone... she knew it had to be the Force of Three. 

Bonnie walked into her room and wiped the still falling tears. She didn't know what she would do now that Billy was gone. It seemed like the world would stop turning... like all life as she knew it would come to a screeching halt. She took out a piece of paper from her desk and started to write. As she wrote, tears fell fast from her eyes. She never thought she would have to write these words... It all was happening so fast. 

Dear Hannah, 

I have some very sad news... we came home today and... Billy was found dead. The Candlestone was missing, and I know this has to be the work of the Force of Three. Please, I know you are coming as fast as you can, but hurry home. 

Bonnie 

Bonnie folded the paper up and slipped it into an envelope. She addressed it, stamped it and went to put it in the mail box. Once it was ready to go, she went inside and dialed Walter's phone number. 

"Hello." Walter said. 

"Walter, it's Bonnie." she said, recognizing the voice at once. "We got home about a half an hour ago, and when we did, Billy was dead." 

Walter paused thinking. "OH. I get it! There's a second April Fools Day this year! That wasn't very funny, but I have to admit, you had me going there for a second." 

"Walter. I'm NOT joking. Billy is DEAD." 

"Bonnie, the gig is up. I found you out, no need to carry on a joke like that." 

"Just get over here." said Bonnie, now very angry, before hanging up. 

"What's her problem?" he wondered aloud, as he got on his coat to go to Billy's house. 

Chapter 3: 

Walter 

Walter knocked on the door and it opened right away. He saw Bonnie, eyes filled with tears. 'What if Bonnie wasn't kidding.' he thought as they led him to Billy's room. That's when he saw it. Blood... everywhere... surrounding the body of Billy... the breathless body of Billy... the dead body of his best friend. He couldn't believe what he saw. His eyes swelled up, hot tears rolling down his cheeks... he didn't want to believe it... but there was no escaping it... Billy was gone. The next thing Walter knew, he had hit his knees, and was now balling over the body of his friend. 

Chapter 4: 

More Than Sorry 

I was walking along, not paying any attention to anything, not even that annoying dog Bob, or the heavy rain drops that soaked me till I could have jumped in an ocean and not have looked any wetter. It was a gloomy and dull Friday, and I was too busy thinking about my friends, so far away... the day was looking worse by the second, as I trudged along, awaiting the moment when I could get in my house, and plant myself in front of the TV, after a nice hot shower. 

I didn't realize it, but Joe had arrived by my side, with a look of regret on his face. Then, I remembered. It was him; it was all his fault that I was in the rain, his fault that I was miles away from my loved ones. His fault that Billy was gone. "What do you want, Joe?" I said, and he could tell I was angry. 

"Look, Hannah... I'm sorry-" he said, but I cut him off. 

"Anyone can say 'I'm sorry' but not even mean a thing. Did that demon you call a friend say 'I'm sorry' that he used you the first time? What about the second? The third? Just because he said 'I'm sorry' doesn't mean he won't do it again! WHY don't you get that?" 

At this he stopped. He had a face of remorse, a look of shock. 'Would David really do that?' he thought. 'Would he use me, say sorry and continue to use me?' 

"All you are is a pawn. A stupid, BLIND pawn in his evil, wicked plot. In his eyes, you aren't his friend, not even an acquaintance. You're just another one of his blind workers." I said, then turned and walked off. David had been using him since he was five. Joe had hurt me, my friends and KILLED Billy. He had gone to far, way to far... someone had to do something. That night I rented an apartment and stayed there. I was alone, yet began to talk to myself. 

"David met Joe when they were 5, and David's been controlling Joe ever since. He used him to hurt my family, kidnap me, and kill Billy. Billy was my boy friend... I mean a friend... that's a boy. He used to help with everything. Now he's gone." I said and lied still on my bed. At 10pm, David came in and said: 

"Well, Well, Well... looks like we got a demon-witch on the loose." 

"Look who's talking... go away, life is all ready a living-" 

"Hello." said Joe, walking in. 

"Yeah." I said. I knew what they were here to do and I wasn't afraid. I would finally be with Billy. 

"Now." said David. 

Joe pulled out a weapon and said "I'm sorry." 

And just before he pulled the trigger, I said, "No you aren't, you never will be." That was the last thing DAVID ever heard, for Joe pulled the trigger on HIM. Then Joe left, leaving the body lying on the floor. I began to cry, not for David... for Billy. 

To be continued... 


End file.
